A new beginning
by kas7
Summary: it's a new beginning...
1. Default Chapter

__

Disclaimer: don't own the SeaQuest crew.

Notes: Hmm... with my other stories, well, I am still trying to figure out what is going to happen, I know it was more than a week, sorry, but as soon as my exams are finished, and I am on holiday I am going to focus on them. (Looks like everyone is writing exams- agh! I hate exams!)

I was supposed to be studding when this story popped into my head, so I quickly wrote it. This is an Alternate version. So it's this is set in my first season. There is going to be Big changes, so be prepared. Right, now I can't give anyway all my little secrets, But there's going to be something for everyone.

Hope that made you interested....

__

A new beginning

Nathan Hale Bridger looked around his new home. It was a small room with most of his possessions. He had a bed on the side, and a small table with some photos, and his books, then on the other side was his closet which contained all his clothes.

With a heavy sign, he sat down on the bed. He reached out and picked up the one photo. With a sad smile, he raised his finger to trace his mother's face.

His mother, Carol Bridger, had a soft, beautiful face with short blondish hair. She was a friendly, kind woman. The figure next to her, was his younger brother, Robert.

Nathan wished he could rewind time, go back to the time when they were alive. But he knew he couldn't, and now he was trapped in this orphanage.

He knew that he should be happy that the foster care had taken him in, at least now he could finish his school career. But he would have traded in everything for just a few more years with his family.

With a sad sign, fifteen year old Nathan Bridger got up, and gathered his books together, preparing himself for school.

----

__

Hope you guys like this story, don't worry the others shall be coming in the next chapter. Oooo... I am going to be evil and give out a little hint for the next chapter- you are going to be meeting more members of the SeaQuest crew- and don't worry, I shall be explaining why everyone landed together a bit later on. I hope you like what I am going to do to Ben.... Oh, and I shall be describing everyone in the next chapter. Sorry about this, it's just that I am writing an exam on Friday and my parents are giving me death glares, so I better go,

See ya.


	2. meet the new SeaQuest

It's amazing, I'm back with another chapter. Can you believe it. Sorry that this took forever, I had to work out a few bugs. Oh, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed.

sara - sorry for the long wait. I really do hope that you like this AU.

TeacherTam- I thought it would be more fun to change everyone's ages, at least now, Lucas can still bug, and confuse Nathan.

Refur - thank you for the review, sorry about the "What's going to happen next" endings. And yes, I am evil.

dolphinology - sorry about the wait. Hope you like this,

Nathan Bridger walked into his new class room; he looked around the room which had bare walls, broken windows, and few desks. His mind wondered back to when his family was alive, to his old school, where all his friends are. Life just wasn't fair.

He was the first person there, but he wanted to see what to expect, good thing to, because he didn't manage to find the look of shock when he saw this classroom.

He sat down on the desk in front, hoping that no one else sat there.

He just got comfortable when a young slim girl entered the room. She had long reddish brown hair. She had little freckles on her nose and cheeks. She wore blue jeans with a white loose fitting top.

"Hello," Nathan greeted

"Good morning," the girl replied.

Nathan watched as the girl took a seat next to him.

"I'm Kirsten," she replied.

"Nathan," he answered.

She smiled. She looked at him, he wore blue jeans with a dark blue top, and he had short brown hair.

"So when do you arrive at SQ?" Kirsten asked.

Nathan frowned.

"The nick name for this class is SQ, which means SeaQuest," she informed.

Nathan smiled.

"Oh, well yesterday," Nathan answered.

"Welcome," she said.

Before anyone could speak two small twins arrived. The girl had short black hair with amazing blue eyes, while the boy had dark hair with dark brown eyes. Both were thin, small children, and both wore black pants with white tops.

"Ah, Nathan I want you to meet our twins, Ben and Katie Krieg," Kirsten introduced.

"Hello," Katie said in a soft tone.

"Ben Krieg, at your service. Need anything, I'm your man," Ben said with an evil grin.

Nathan had to laugh when Katie gave Ben a dirty look.

"What?" Ben asked.

Katie just shook her head.

"Brothers!" she cursed.

Ben and Katie took a seat behind Nathan and Kirsten. As they sat down they carried on with their argument.

"Are they always like that?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Kirsten whispered into Nathan's ear.

Nathan and Kirsten burst out laughing which caused the twins to look at them suspiciously.

Nathan looked up to see another young child entering the room. He wore blue jeans with a white top, which showed the muscles. He had navy-short black hair, and brown eyes, his skin were a light brown.

"Who's that?" Nathan asked.

"Commander Ford," Ben explained.

Nathan frowned then looked at Kirsten for help.

"Jonathan Ford, but we call him Commander Ford. He used to play in the football, and his father was an ex-marine," Kirsten explained.

Nathan nodded his head in appreciation.

"Ford, come and meet our new classmate," Katie shouted.

Ford nodded and walked up, raising his hand out.

Nathan took in and they shook hands.

"Nathan Bridger,"

"Jonathan Ford,"

Ford then went behind Katie and Ben and sat down.

"How many are there in a class?" Nathan asked.

"Well, it's you, me, Ben, Katie, Tim, Miguel and Ford," Kirsten explained.

"Wow, small class," Nathan said in surprise.

"Well, we don't' stay here long before we get given a new home," Kirsten said sadly.

Nathan nodded.

They all looked up when they heard laughing coming from two children who just walked in. One had long brown hair that came to his shoulder, he had brown eyes. He wore blue jeans and a black top. The boy next to him was much smaller to him, he had light brown eyes, which were covered with large glasses. He had short brown hair. He also wore blue jeans with a black top, which made him look even paler.

"Ah, Miguel, Tim I want you to meet Nathan," Kirsten said.

Miguel and Tim made their way and introduced themselves before quickly heading to the back of the class, to sit next to Ford.

Nathan looked up to see the reason why they left so quickly, because standing in the door way was the middle aged man, who was going bold. He wore brown pants with an old brown coat. He had a kind face, and had hard green eyes with a few grey hairs.

"Morning class, I see we have a new student, I'm the headmaster of this Orphanage," Bill said as he nodded to Nathan.

"Morning sir, I'm Nathan Bridger," Nathan greeted him back.

"Good to meet you. Now if you have any problems, please be free to talk to me," Bill offered.

"Will do," Nathan answered.

"Right, if you will excuse me I have another child to see to," Bill said as he left the room.

As soon as Bill left everyone moved around in a circle.

"Where's our teacher?" Nathan asked.

"She's probably with the new child," Ford answered.

"Who is she?" Nathan asked.

"Miss Wendy Smith," Tim answered.

"Wendy Smith, you mean the psychiatrist?" Nathan asked.

"That would be her," Miguel said with a smile.

Nathan thought back to the first time he arrived, he was greeted by a kind lady, with short brown hair, with beautiful green eyes, kind face.

"So who wants some sweets?" Ben asked

Nathan frowned at he looked at Ben.

"I know the rules, no sweets," Ford said.

Ben just stuck his tongue out, which cause Katie to roll her eyes.

"Where would you get sweets anyway?" Nathan asked.

"You don't want to know," Kirsten answered for Ben.

"Yeah, at least that way you can sleep at night," Tim joked.

"And you can't get into trouble," Miguel added.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Ben said in protest.

"Ha ha, good one!" Katie said sarcastically.

Kirsten looked at Nathan to see the confused look.

"Ben is our local supplier, he could get anything and everything," Kirsten explained.

Nathan nodded with a grin on his face.

As Ben and Katie started to argue again, Nathan smiled as he leaned back into his chair. Suddenly life didn't seem that scary.

Meanwhile... a few classrooms away

Two grown ups watched a five year old playing through a mirror.

"What should we do with him, Dr Smith?" Bill asked.

Wendy looked at the child's haunted blue eyes, her heart ached for him. With a heavy heart she turned to look at Bill.

"Do you think they could handle another new one?" Wendy asked.

Bill looked at Wendy then back at the child.

"I don't really know, it's up to you," Bill said honestly.

"Bring him to SeaQuest," Wendy said confidingly.

Bill nodded, as he looked back at the little boy.

"I'll make the arrangements," Bill said.

Wendy nodded.

Bill gave the boy one final glance before he left the room.

Wendy looked at the child before her.

"Welcome, Lucas," she whispered.

o O o O o O o

Sorry that this wasn't the best, but now that I have got everyone, then I can start with the adventure. Oh, and how did you like what I did to Ben? making him Katie's twin brother?

Anyway I shall be writing on why they each landed up here through out the story. Anyway tell me what you think.

K


End file.
